total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Flush of Shame
The Flush of Shame is the elimination exit in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2. Every time a team loses a challenge, they must vote one member of their team off. That eliminated competitor must take the Flush of Shame, which is a giant toilet. It has a tendency to have a large splash of water erupt from the toilet at times, and while Chris always has an umbrella in order to avoid it, it sometimes lands on the contestants watching. Chris introduces the Flush of Shame in Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty where Noah is the first to take it as he was forced by Heather to push the carriages and because of the fact that Scarlett wanted him gone again. Duncan takes the Flush of Shame in The Returning Record Holders as his poor performance in the challenges was horrid and because he cheated on Sky. Beth takes the Flush of Shame in The Rake-age after Heather manipulated half the team into voting her off. Cody takes the flush in Brawn Within a Beauty after Anne Maria used her immunity idol to void the votes against her and use her's and Alejandro's votes to eliminate him. Amy takes the flush in Thoughts 'N Dumb-Dumbs after she lost the tiebreaker against Lindsay. Lindsay takes the flush in Contestants Meet Insanity after Alejandro convinced Samey to flip on Lindsay instead of forcing a tie. Scott takes the flush in Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater because he was disqualified for cheating in the challenge. Scarlett takes the flush in You're A Dirty, Vicious Rat! after being blindsided by Cameron and Samey for being excessively mean to the both of them. Anne Maria takes the flush in Blood's Downpour after trying to oust Sadie only for her to manipulate her alliance to vote out Anne Maria. Lightning takes the Flush in Greet It and Weep because Heather manipulated the majority of the merged cast to oust him for being a huge threat. Katie takes the Flush in They're Jumping Around Like Kangaroos after Heather tricked everyone into not trusting her. Cameron takes the Flush in Go Big or Go Home after Sadie failed to vote against him and Heather which led to a tiebreaker where Heather won. Tyler takes the Flush in A Slippery Little Sucker after Heather successfully convinced Samey and Sadie to flip and vote him out for being an all around threat. Sadie takes the Flush in Losers in Paradise because Samey used her sole vote from the eliminated contestants to oust her. Alejandro takes the Flush in Do You Think You Can Drama? after he was eliminated from the challenge. Sky is the last to take the Flush in Opposites The Way because Samey won the reward of eliminating someone and chose Sky because she had friends on the jury and had already won. Trivia *Noah is the first ever All Star to take the Flush of Shame. *Beth is the first female contestant to take the Flush of Shame. *Sky is the last contestant to take the Flush of Shame. *Heather and Samey are the only contestants to never be flushed. Gallery Flushofshame2.png|The alternate form of the Flush of Shame. NoahFlushed.png|Noah voted out. DuncanFlushed.png|Duncan voted out. BethFlushed.png|Beth voted out. CodyFlushed.png|Cody blindsided. AmyFlushed.png|Amy voted out. LindsayFlushed.png|Lindsay blindsided. ScottFlushed.png|Scott disqualified. ScarlettFlushed.png|Scarlett blindsided. AnneMariaFlushed.png|Anne Maria voted out. LightningFlushed.png|Lightning voted out. KatieFlushed.png|Katie voted out. CameronFlushed.png|Cameron eliminated. TylerFlushed.png|Tyler blindsided. SadieFlushed.png|Sadie voted out. AlejandroFlushed.png|Alejandro eliminated. SkyFlushed.png|Sky voted out. Category:Elimination exits Category:Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 5